


Lavender Latte

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Sugawara Koushi, Casually Bisexual Sugawara Koushi, Cheating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, One Shot, Texting, break-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Koushi sneered at the long-haired girl in front of him, arms crossed. “Fine. You know what? I already have someone else, too. I was cheating on you, too! Idiiiiiiiot!”That was a lie.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043049
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Lavender Latte

**Author's Note:**

> I had to finally write a fake-dating au. I had to. It's been too long.
> 
> This definitely isn't the best but *shrug* it was very fun to write^^

Koushi sneered at the long-haired girl in front of him, arms crossed. “Fine. You know what? I already have someone else, too. I was cheating on you, too! Idiiiiiiiot!”

That was a lie.

The shorter of the two scoffed, hands on her hips, and rolled her cobalt eyes before sighing. “Look, Suga, I’m sorry. You’re a great guy, but I just… I need someone more…” She trailed off, eyes softening a bit. “I’m sorry that it had to end like this. You don’t have to make up some fake girlfriend to get back at me, I really do feel bad.”

Koushi glared, trying to prevent his emotions from slipping into his expression. She needed someone more what? Taller? Stronger? Cuter? More handsome? Funnier? Calmer? More exciting? _What?_

He pushed down his questions about why he wasn’t enough for Aika Hitachiin. He _was_ good enough, damn it, and he wasn’t about to let her get away with cheating on him and making him look like a fool! He looked frantically around his surroundings, looking desperately for someone who A) looked familiar or B) looked lonely or stupid enough to not question what Koushi was about to do to them.

They were sitting down together in a local coffee shop, where they had been on a cute little date before Koushi finally decided to confront her about what he’d heard about.

He’d expected her to deny it. Needless to say, she _didn’t._ She’d only looked down at her mocha before looking back up at him with regret, and Koushi’s heart had dropped.

Now, though, he was only feeling defensive. 

Everyone in the cafe was a complete stranger, and they were all with other people or too old to genuinely pass as someone Koushi would date.

He searched around the room one last time, refusing to give up on his- admittedly very petty and very stupid- plan.

_There!_

The door to the coffee shop had opened again, and a tall, lean, _familiar_ brunette walked in. _Tooru Oikawa._

Koushi has never dated a guy before, but he once got a boner when he turned on his older sister’s laptop and saw gay porn- and he told Aika about that little incident, so his plan could certainly still work.

He should probably have been more surprised at the sight of the Grand King, but he was too busy plotting to make Aika eat her words, so his only reaction to seeing the man was a smirk.

He looked back at his ex-girlfriend and raised his chin. “Well why don’t you look at that? My boyfriend is right over there.”

Aika giggled. _Giggled._ Koushi was giving her his most cocky expression, and had just told her that his boyfriend that he had cheated on her with was _right there,_ and she was _laughing._

God, maybe Daichi was right. Maybe Koushi really was a terrible liar. 

_Whatever._

Koushi felt competitive stubbornness rise in him. She didn’t believe him? _Fine._ He would just _prove_ it, then. 

He looked back up Oikawa. He grinning flirtatiously at the barista handing him his drink, and his lips were moving. He was probably flirting with her.

Oh god. This was either going to save him from embarrassment, or he was about to completely and utterly humiliate himself.

He stood up with a huff. “I don’t know why you’re _laughing,_ Hita. That man over there in the blue peacoat is my boyfriend, and we’ve been dating for one month! I bet you feel stupid!” _Just as stupid as I felt finding out you’ve been sleeping with the captain of the basketball team._

Aika raised a thin, dark eyebrow. “Oh, really? _Boyfriend,_ huh? I’m happy for you, then!” Her tone suggested that she didn’t believe him; it sounded like she was humoring a child playing make-believe. Koushi stifled his frustrated pout. “How about you introduce us, hm? What a _coincidence_ that he’s here.”

Something of a mix between panicked anxiety and determination flooded his veins. He nodded sharply, watching as the setter of Aoba Johsai looked around the room for a place to sit. Ignoring the amused look on his ex-girlfriend’s face, he raised his hand in the air.

“U-uh- HEY! Hey, Oikawa! Over here, b- _babe!”_ He shouted, minding the volume of his voice. He was only trying to get the brunette’s attention, after all. Not announce to the entire cafe that he was about to pretend to be dating another guy.

Koushi saw the man freeze slightly at the sound of his name, and he felt his entire body flush as those already calculating chocolate eyes gave him a slightly puzzled look. Oh well. He already started this, now he just had to trudge through until it either paid off somehow, or blew up in his face.

Aika turned her neck around to look at who he was gesturing over. “Hmm, he looks confused. I wonder why. He should be happy to see his boyfriend, don’t ya think?”

“He’s just surprised to see me,” Koushi hissed, before raising his voice again. The silvernette must have been a walking angel in his past life, because the gods were certainly smiling down at him. Oikawa was walking over to him, and as soon as the brunette was close enough, Koushi practically _pounced,_ grabbing his hand.

“Uhm, Mr. Refre-”

“Oikawa!” Koushi was quick to cut him off, and looked down at Aika where she sat in her chair, hoping his slight panic didn’t show. She always mentioned how expressive his eyes were. “U-uhm, me and _Hitachiin-san-”_ He used Aika’s family name simply out of sheer pettiness. “-finally broke up! So _we_ don’t have to hide anymore!”

He looked up at Oikawa, trying to convey with his wide eyes to _please play along!_ He stared up at him desperately, telepathically begging him in case he had developed the super power in the last few minutes. He watched Oikawa’s pink lips part in surprise-

And then curl up in the most dangerous smirk Koushi had ever seen. It elicited a heavy feeling in his gut- _this was a bad idea!-_ but he ignored it, celebrating internally as he felt long, slender fingers finally curl back around his own. 

Koushi looked down at Aika with sheer triumph in his eyes. _Hah! Take that! Hurts, doesn’t it?_ “Hitachiin, this is Oikawa Tooru, my _boyfriend."_

To his absolute surprise, the ravenette girl tilted her head and _hummed._ She looked like she was considering this whole situation- like she _believed him._

_Yes! It hurts, doesn’t it, Aika?!_

“Well, this worked out perfectly, didn’t it? Looks like we _both_ needed someone more _manly,_ huh?” She giggled at her own joke. “This actually makes sense. Didn’t you gush about some rival setter named Oikawa a few weeks ago after some volleyball game?”

Koushi felt his jaw drop along with his heart as he processed her words.

_Someone more manly?! That’s why cheated on me? I’m not_ manly _enough?_

Aika set her elbow on the little circular table and rested her chin in her hand. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Oikawa-san. Please treat Koushi well.”

_I’m manly! I- I work out, even! That’s manly, right? I play a sport!_

_...Maybe volleyball isn’t the most_ masculine _sport, but it’s still a sport! Maybe I’m not the tallest, maybe I’m a bit slender, b-but, I’m manly! I even have a deep voice!_

Koushi could just barely register Tooru squeezing his hand. “Of course,” The brunette purred easily. “I won’t take him for granted for a second!” There was some kind of sly bite in the taller’s words, but Koushi didn’t care to dwell on it or wonder _why._

_I mean… people have called me pretty before, I’m not particularly tall or muscular… But I’m still a_ man. 

Koushi remembered that one time that the third years were all at Shimizu’s house, when they had snuck a little bit of her parents' alcohol against Asahi’s protests, when Koushi had been more than happy to try on one of Shimizu’s skirts.

_Is being okay with being a little feminine bad?_

_...No, I’m taking this too personally. I’m just not her type, I guess._

_This still hurts, a little bit._

Aika grinned. “I’ll leave him in your hands, then. Uhm, me and Kosuke actually have plans in a little bit, I’ll see you later, Koushi.” She directed the last part at the silver-haired teen, apology dripping from her tone and guilt in her eyes, but Koushi didn’t want to hear it.

He forced himself to grin. Hearing Kosuke’s name made him grip Oikawa’s hand tighter. “Yeah. Later.”

The shorter girl stood up and bowed to them briefly, before grabbing what was left of her mocha and quickly making her leave. She looked down at her phone as she left, and whatever was on it gave her a small smile.

Koushi’s own smile dropped.

“Well, Mr. Refreshing. I must say, I never expected you to be so _bold._ Just what would you have done if I was an idiot, huh? If I didn’t see the message in your eyes: _Oh please, great Oikawa, I am begging you to pretend to be my awesome hot boyfriend, I will do anything for you in return, please Oikawa-sama!”_

Koushi snapped his head up to look at the taller’s smug smirk. “I _did_ expect you to be such a big-headed jerk about this,” He responded, grabbing his own lavender latte from the table. “But… thank you. Um, I’m probably just going to tell her that we broke up in a few days. I owe you.”

The shorter of the two took a step, he had every intention of leaving as quickly as possible and going home and crying into his pillow- not completely about his break up with Aika, they honestly were bound to break up sooner or later, but because it had been a long day and he was insecure now and he just wanted to _cry._

Tooru had yet to let go of his hand that wasn’t holding his coffee.

The brunette was sporting a dramatic pout. “Just how am I going to cash in that favor you owe me without your number?”

“Oh- uhm, right!” Koushi shook his head. _Idiot._ He released Tooru’s hand and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “Give me your number, I’ll text you.”

They exchanged information, and Koushi never noticed that little moment of disappointment that flashed across Tooru’s face when Koushi dropped his hand.

* * *

  
  
  


_[Alien Nerd] Suga-chaaaaan. Don’t forget, you’re buying me coffee today!_

_[Sugar] I have bought you coffee every week for almost three months now. When will my debt finally be paid???_

_[Alien Nerd] Don’t pretend I don’t end up paying most the time, anyways. Mr. I Always Forget My Wallet._

_[Sugar] I thought it was Mr. Refreshing?~_

_[Alien Nerd] Mr. I Always Forget My Wallet is much more fitting._

_[Alien Nerd] That refreshing face a trap!_

_[Sugar] You don’t seem to upset about falling for this ‘trap’_

_[Alien Nerd] And you don’t seem too upset about taking me out for coffee every week_

_[Sugar] ...Like you said, you always end up paying anyways._

_[Alien Nerd] That pretty face is such a fucking lie. Mean. Just admit you like spending time with me!_

_[Sugar] Buy my drink today and I’ll think about it <3 _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed^^ 
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos? Maaaaybe?<3
> 
> psst. If anyone has any oisuga prompts or ideas, I would love to write them if you'd let me^^
> 
> (Yes I named Aiko Hitachiin after Kaoru Hitachiin. I've been thinking about him recently.)


End file.
